The D'Ambrosio Dynasty
The D'Ambrosio Dynasty has been known throughout Italian History as an obscure family. They were once watchers of the Sardinian City of Cagliari, only to fall from grace after the Roman Revolution. There are few members of the D'Ambrosio family alive today, for the family is relatively small. Origins and Federico The D'Ambrosio Dynasty traces its origins to Salusio III, Fifth Giudici of Cagliari. From there, the first true D'Ambrosio emerged in Umberto D'Ambrosio, in 1720. Umberto led a group of Italian nobles in accepting the proposal to allow the Savoie family to reign as Kings of Sardinia. For his efforts, Umberto would be given the title of Conte of Cagliari. His son, Constantino, would carry on the legacy of managing Cagliari. The D'Ambrosio family is something but an obscure family during this time. Constantino's son, Francesco, would fight against Napoleon in the Napoleonic Wars. However, the true story begins with Federico D'Ambrosio, the son of Francesco. Federico D’Ambrosio was born in 1810. Federico grew up on Sardinia with his younger sister, Adelina. He learned the manners of a gentlemen, and he became a man of business and politics. He attended university, and majored in law and political science. Francesco often took Federico to the capital of Turin. There, Federico learned the aspects of how to be an aristocrat, and how to manage certain dealings on the Privy Council. In 1833, at the age of 23, Federico married Clara Basso, and the next year they had a son named Giovanni. In 1835, Francesco D’Ambrosio became very ill, and Federico has since ran the family estate during his father’s current time infirmed. He also took his father’s position on the Privy Council for the King of Sardinia-Piedmont. At the start of 1836, Francesco D’Ambrosio died, and since Federico was his only son, he inherited everything from his father. Federico's life, according to his journal, was dull at first. Federico constantly wished to see his family, and would constantly avoid Privy Council duty to visit his wife and child in Cagliari. He was a family man, not a politician. What we know about Federico can be attested to his multiple journals, which he wrote in four of over his lifetime. During the early days of the Statue, Federico was a proud Traditionalist, and a conservative. But doubt had set into his mind over the growing conflict between the Traditionalists and the liberal Praetorians. He wanted compromise over the issues surrounding both sides. Alongside key politician Mario Boccadelli, he would found the Partito di Unità, a centrist party aimed at keeping peace in Parliament. This however, did not last. Angered by the rise of what at the time was seen as a "radical reformist" party, reactionary Marzio Pedrotti barraged Federico with insults aimed at ever aspect of the noble's life. Eventually, Federico said enough was enough, and challenged Pedrotti to a duel. Pedrotti would end up killing Federico in this duel. However, it has been learned that Pedrotti died feeling regret for his actions, and even gave his son the middle name of Federico. Federico's titles were passed on to his son, Giovanni. Giovanni and the Fall of the D'Ambrosios Giovanni Alexander D'Ambrosio grew up living the life of a privileged child at his family estate in Cagliari. He studied well in school, and was fascinated by military history, especially the skills of Napoleon Bonaparte, and the Duke of Wellington, as well as their respective armies and tactics. Upon Federico's deathGiovanni inherited not only his family’s title, but the family estate, and head of the house. His mother soon suffered greatly from grief, and most of his late boyhood was spent under the watchful eye of Carlo Agostino Uleri, who became his mentor. Uleri taught the boy the edict of being a gentlemen, as well as how to fit in with Royal society. In 1848, during the Springtime of Nations, Uleri and Countess Clara sent the boy to live with relatives in Prussia out of fear of the rising anti-aristocratic revolts. All throughout this time, Giovanni yearned for a chance to confront his father’s killer, and exact revenge. In 1851, Giovanni attended school at the Preußische Kriegsakademie, the Prussian Military Academy. His status as a count, as well as his wealth, got him accepted. He learned from some of the best officers in all of Europe and the World. In 1855, Giovanni graduated from the Academy 1st of his class, the first non-German to do so in years. From there, Giovanni served in a brigade of the Prussian Army in putting down what was left of the Jacobin revolution. He learned that his mother had died of depression, and after his mother’s death, Giovanni returned to Sardinia-Piedmont. He enrolled with the Army, and soon, due to his education, his class rank, and his nobility, was promoted to Major, and was put in charge of a company of 250 Royal Guard units. He quickly rose through the ranks, fighting alongside Italian forces in Egypt and Jerusalem. However, he never saw much combat, and was often restricted to his duties in maintaining the Military District of Sardinia. However, the draw of politics would forever change Giovanni. He soon discovered his father's party, battered by the ineffective leadership of Conte Hapsburg-Lorraine, and Giovanni aimed to restore the party to a centrist role. He soon easily earned the leadership, and would go on to make some changes. His first change was to rename the party to I Moderati, and step away from liberal dominance in party affairs. Prominent men like Giovanni di Susa and Carlo Patto joined the party. However, times were changing. In 1858, Giovanni would go to France as a military attache. He would meet Josephine Fabron, and fall in love. They never got married due to Giovanni's duties as a soldier, and events were rapidly changing around Giovanni. Roman sympathizers under the command of Emperor Balboa would secure the country and outs the King. I Moderati would join the Romans, and Giovanni would serve as leader of the revolutionary council. However, the revolution would unite Italy against them, and would see a vengeful king and France invade Sardinia. In a desperate attempt to surrender, Giovanni accepted the pardon, but in a fit of rage fellow Moderati member Virgil Acciai would murder Giovanni in a drunken stupor. After the Romans fell, the D'Ambrosio dynasty would be stripped of all titles, but yet it seemed they had died out. Giovanni was the last surviving D'Ambrosio, and no one knew who would come after him. Nathan Fabron Nathan Constantino Fabron is not his true name. His true name is Nathan Constantino D'Ambrosio. His mother was Josephine Fabron the daughter of a blacksmith. His father was none other than Giovanni D'Ambrosio. Josephine Fabron had given birth to a child after Giovanni and her met. Giovanni heard of this, and began sending funds to the family while he was on the front. Thus Nathan was able to receive a basic education and learn the trades of a blacksmith. Then, in 1864, the funds stopped. Giovanni stopped sending letters. Nathan's family soon became impoverished with the rise of industry. To make things worse, Josephine would die in 1870 from pneumonia. Nathan worked in factories making a meager wage. While here, he learned about the Romans, and about how their revolution failed. One of the leaders mentioned was Giovanni D'Ambrosio, a militarist. Nathan was told the name of his father by his mother before she died, so he made plans to move to Italy to fully discover who his father was and who his family was. In 1876 he left France and immigrated to Genoa, the seat of Industry and the union movement. He changed his name, dropping the D'Ambrosio part of his name, and using his mother's maiden name, so that he would not be associated with a known traitor, and began to work in a steel factory using his blacksmith skills to make steel products. The hours were long and the wages were low. He soon came to the conclusion that the government favors big-industry over the workers. He soon made contact with one of many unions formerly lead by Giuseppe di Antico. He hoped that perhaps being a skilled worker would allow him to quickly rise through the ranks of the union. His path alongside the unions would lead him to found the Italian Federation of Labor, though relatively small. He joined up with I Rapporto Politico to found the I Rapporto Lavora newspaper, a paper aimed at informing the worker of events and to unearth corruption socially and politically. He would go on to lead the POI into the 1880s. However, things would get bad for Nathan. It started when an article was challenged by Marquis Vilomdrone. The two would engage in a duel, leaving a scar on Nathan's hand. Sadly, Nathan's newspaper boss would be killed in a separate duel. In 1884, Minister of Justice Carlos di Susa began cracking down on labor unions across the country. He arrested Fabron, Orazio di'Antico, and Alessandro Cuomo. While Alessandro and Orazio would receive prison sentences for violating the Anti Union Act of 1848, Nathan would receive the lightest sentence of two years of probation due to public opinion arguing he was a political prisoner. But the lust to destroy the unions would lead to the events of the May Day Massacre, when Carlos di Susa ordered the crackdown of wildcat strikes, killing thousands. Soon after, in 1884, demagogues would call to arms men across the country. The revolution of 1884 would include many names, but not Nathan's. He was away at a funeral for a relative in France and could not be allowed back into Italy into the problems ended. The revolution would succeed, and unions would become legal. Fabron would enter a political alliance with the Populist Party, and lead the POI to obtain a large number of seats in the first election under the new constitution.